So Not Feeling the Aster
by ladymiyah
Summary: Richard Grayosn is a person who has lost everything once before. It was because of this he grew a strong sense for Justice, and his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, The Batman, gave him that chance to serve it. He became Robin, The Boy Wonder, and then Nightwing. Dick would do anything to keep his new loved ones safe, even give up himself to something he knows will be torture.
1. Chapter 1:Whatever it Takes

So Not Feeling the Aster

Whatever it Takes

Cadmus 2

October 12th l 22.47

He hacked the computers as his team raced on ahead, not glancing back to check if he'd be fine on his own; they knew their fearless leader could handle anyone who tried to intercept him.

Nightwing had been given the mission not five hours ago and in that time he had come up with a plan that should presumably go off without a hitch; son of Batman indeed. The mission detailed that they were to covertly sneak into the Cadmus 2 building, collect any important information and rescue those that had been kidnapped for lord only knows what kinds of vile experiments.

Nightwing had ordered his team on ahead to rescue anyone in need as their top priority whilst he stayed outside with his wrist holo-computer connected to the circuits of the building's mainframe through a small panel beside the door they had used to enter. Whilst his team were search and rescue he was to gather all important information; that meant hacking the mainframe and downloading every file there, something only he had the skills for.

As Nightwing did this he read the information he was downloading, and his eyes widened in horror behind the domino mask as he did. Anyone who knew him well would be able to see the vestiges of panic setting on him as his shoulders tensed and his teeth grit. He couldn't let what this information detailed come to pass-his team had walked straight into a trap.

Narrowing his eyes in determination, his fingers quickly set to work on a different plan his quick mind formulated. His nimble fingers sped across the keypad s he diverted all information to a secure account even Batman didn't know about and only he could access; this information would never be found by anyone but he, and he intended to keep it hidden. Having done this he began to wipe everything; everything that was downloading to Batman and the league and everything on the Cadmus 2 database. He left no tracks on this hacking and wiping, or tracks that led to the one place this horrific information still lived on; his account. When Nightwing was done, as far as everyone but he was concerned, the information no longer existed. And this was exactly what Nightwing wanted, _whatever it takes to protect my loved ones,_ he thought.

"Hello Nightwing." The cold voice came from behind him and his body stiffened in response.

No, it was too late, they were already here, and they were going to take them all!

_No!_ He thought as again his eyes narrowed in determination. His back still turned to the unknown people, he not-so-discreetly pressed on an emergency signal on his holo-computer; the league would be there in ten minutes.

But that would be too slow to protect them all.

Nightwing's face was blank as he turned to the people and addressed them icily, "Cadmus."

"Now now little wing, is that any way to talk to the people who will soon be your masters?" the man's tone was mocking.

"You will never take them, I won't allow it." Nightwing responded.

"You can't stop us, because we're taking you too." The man laughed cruelly.

Nightwing's face remained blank, his turbulent emotions hidden, as he contacted the team through the mindlink, "Guys."

With just the tone of his voice the team snapped to attention; that tone commanded obedience.

"I need you guys to stay where you are until the league gets here. No questions, I will not have you put in danger. Wally, when you get back to base I need you to do me a favour. Contact Kaldur'ahm, there is a special communicator hidden in a secure place in my base bedroom, and tell him his mission has been aborted, that he is to return home immediately."

"Wait, Wing, why can't you? What's going on? What are you planning?!" Wally's tone was desperate as he sensed his best friend was about to do something stupid. Artemis glanced at him with worry.

Nightwing's tone was sad and regretful as he replied, "Nothing Wally. No need to worry, you'll all be fine, I promise that."

"We'll be fine? What about you? What aren't you telling us?" Wally screamed into the mindlink.

All the team received in reply was a soft, "I'm sorry" and a flash of an image of Nightwing, a regretful and small, sad smile on his face as one, lonely tear ran down his cheek.

Then their world exploded.

* * *

One lonely tear ran down Nightwing's face as he again turned his back on the Cadmus personnel and threw five exploding bird-a-rangs at the supporting pillars of the building his team was currently in. He watched for seven agonizingly slow seconds as the bird-a-rangs beeped in warning, the Cadmus people behind him swore and a few more salty tears trickled down his cheeks.

All sound stopped for Nightwing as the building exploded and began to collapse in on itself. He didn't fight as his arms were seized and he began to be roughly dragged away.

One sentence from the Cadmus man was heard though, "Leave it, just take Nightwing. The Justice League are on their way, we will never dig out the other subjects in time. Let's go!" The anger in the cruel man's voice was blatant.

More tears slipped down his cheeks as a satisfied smile crossed Nightwing's lips at the news his plan to protect the team had worked-_whatever it takes._

One quite word slipped out of his smiling lips as he was dragged away and it seemed to echo in the following quiet of the night.

"Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2:Clipped Wings

So Not Feeling the Aster

Clipped Wings

Cadmus 2

October 13th l 00:01

They stood shocked, M'gann's forceshield an instinct to protect them all, as the building collapsed on top of them. They were on sub-level 23 and had been given no warning; to the explosion or loosing Wing, not really. If anyone had watched them as they slowly dug themselves out of the rubble, M'gann's instinctual power mainly doing the work, they would have said the team, consisting of Wally, M'gann, Artemis, Robin and Blue Beetle, were in a pained daze.

Their eyes appeared vacant as a continuous show of that flash of Nightwing circled in all of their minds. He was gone, he wasn't unbreakable, he had cried, and now he was gone, and he wasn't coming back. If the team had the energy they may have noticed that their hearts hurt, in the way a heart hurts when someone loses a precious family member.

For everyone on the team that image was heartbreaking, soul shattering.

For the younger ones that sad smile and lonely tear destroyed the image of a fearless and unbreakable big brother who would always be there to protect them, who they could always count on to be strong. If he, their strength and pillar, was breaking what did that mean for everyone else?

For the older heroes on the team it caused them to want to hit themselves in anger and cry out in frustration and shout, scream at everything. Because they had failed. Failed in protecting their precious younger brother, he who was the most fragile and yet still the strongest on the original team, he who they had promised they would always protect, because it's the older siblings job to protect and sacrifice, not the younger's. They had failed. And if they couldn't even protect their loved little brother, then what right did they have to call themselves heroes?

Artemis's head snapped up, falling out of her dazed state as a bright green light shone in the face of her and the rest of the team; the league had arrived.

When had they dug so much they'd managed to dig themselves out? How much time had passed? Artemis found she didn't really care.

But now she was paying more attention she noticed the little details. Like how the entire time M'gann had moved the rubble with barely a thought silent tears had gushed down her blank face. Like how Robin seemed on the verge of breaking down and collapsing-of course he'd take it the hardest. Like how Wally was clenching his hands and gritting his teeth. Like how Beetle was breathing faster than normal and every time there was a slight noise he flinched. How was it that such a simple and seemingly insignificant thing such as loosing Nightwing could cause each and every one of them to break so quickly?

But then, she already knew the answer to that. It wasn't insignificant, Wing had never been insignificant; he was the heart of Young Justice after all.

The heart and Soul.

"Where is Nightwing?" Batman's voice was steely, but Artemis could hear the underlying fear of a parent behind it.

Would Batman break as easily as the team at their terrible news? Or was it just the flashing image that caused such a strong and immediate reaction from them?

No. The reaction was because Wing was family to them, and Batman wouldn't break, he'd ignore the pain in favour of going to whatever means necessary to get his little bird back.

Artemis acknowledged that that was the frame of mind they should all be in; but the pain was still too raw.

And so it was with hollow eyes that she looked up at Batman, noticing in her peripherals the way Wally's head had turned to the side and his eyes had shut tightly as if it were too painful to answer the Bat, and how the League stood before them with worry plastered on their faces, and how Robin barely held himself back from throwing himself at Batman and crying in his father's arms.

And her voice was just as hollow and broken as she replied, the rest in the team appearing incapable of words without breaking down in sobs, and she could feel that lump in her own throat, trying to choke her so she knew that feeling, "Not now," her hoarse voice said. She looked behind her at the destroyed building they had vacated, "Not here."

Artemis said no more, merely turned to her team, locked eyes with M'gann and Wally, and helped them silently usher the younger members of their team onto the Bioship.

They each sat in their chairs stiffly, unable to relax at the dreadful events that weighed down on their young shoulders. No words were spoken in that trip home (though could it really be a home when they were missing the one person who gave it the warmth of a home with his smile alone?), and no comfort offered. How could it be when each of them blamed themselves for leaving him alone?

The rest of the team waited for them as they landed, the Justice League arriving just before them.

Nobody said anything as they made their way out of the ship and silently trudged their way to the debriefing room, an atmosphere of pain following almost lazily after them. With just one look at them, and the fact that there was no Nightwing, the rest of Young Justice new this was a disastrous mission, emphasis on the dis. Pained, heartbroken looks began to descend on them as well as the absence of Nightwing clearly stated the reason for the broken eyes of the team who had gone on the mission.

This was a routine mission, what had gone wrong?

Wally leant himself against the wall by the door, the absence of his usually bright smile painfully obvious. Jaime sat heavily on a chair, his blue armour still on, as if it was trying to protect him from the pain of the situation. M'gann stood off to the side, unconsciously trying to get closer to Conner, as if he could make everything better. Robin stood in the middle of the room, arms clutched around himself and as Artemis took her place beside him, unafraid to look in Batman's face, she placed her hand on his shoulder, silently offering comfort that would do little to ease the pain but let him know her was not alone.

Artemis had mourned on the Bioship, but she had also come to the conclusion that Nightwing would have been furious to see them giving up. He was taken, not dead, they still had a chance.

And Artemis would be damned if they didn't take it.

So she had taken a deep breath on that ride, thought everything through and decided right now the team needed a rock, and she would be that rock. They would save their brother, because that's what he was to her, to all of them, and they would be whole again.

Nightwing wouldn't give up on them, they weren't giving up on him!

The league had all taken positions in the room, some pacing worriedly such as the Flash, but none seemed more fearful of the story about to be told than the Bat, who really was nothing more than a strong willed man, stood before her. And with that thought came the realisation that the Bat wasn't that scary, not if you weren't threatening his family, because he was only human too.

And all the Justice were his family, including this team.

Artemis raised her chin, looking straight into the eyes of Batman's cowl and began the story, voice firm and no longer wavering, "We separated, Wing was hacking from a panel outside and he sent us in to rescue those who had been kidnapped. It was only just before he contacted us that we came to the realisation that we had walked straight into a trap; we were on sub-level 23. His voice sounded so sad and regretful as he told us to stay where we were until you arrived, and Wally asked him why. He told us it was nothing, that we'd all be fine, that he promised that. But there was something in his voice, something unnameable that we all picked up on. Wally screamed what did he mean? Why only us? What about him? All we received in reply was a flash of an image of him, the kind you only receive when the emotions are too strong to hide, and a whispered 'I'm sorry'. In that flash his face was sad but determined, protective, and a lonely tear ran down his face. He was afraid as well. He made the building collapse on us, knowing M'gann could protect us, and when we got out we already knew he was gone." Artemis's eyes had lowered and saddened as she recalled the events, but she raised them to again meet Batman's, "He was taken by Cadmus. Nightwing is gone."

Her tone was blank and the words echoed in the eerie silence that had fallen on the occupants of the room. Batman's form had stiffened, shoulders tense, his son was gone.

But he was reminded that only one of them was gone as his other broke down and flung himself at his father, needing to be held by the only person left who could make him calm down, make him believe everything would turn out right.

The only other person with this ability had been Nightwing.

"Tim's voice shook as he spoke into his father's chest, tears waterfall's on his cheeks, "He was downloading the information though, so you received it right? You know why he protected us, why he was taken, what they are planning, right?" His tone was hopeful and perhaps a bit desperate.

Batman's tone was worse as it sounded almost defeated in its reply, "No, Tim, it was downloading, yes, but then it was abruptly wiped from all databases before anyone got a look at it. Your brother deleted it before we could get ourselves hurt trying to find him."

There was a sudden bang as the occupants of the room turned to look at Wally who had punched the wall, leaving an indent from the power behind it. His voice was harsh as he spoke, glaring at the wall with his pained emerald eyes, "Damn it! Of course he erased it! He's a sacrificial idiot!" everyone could tell the anger was really aimed at himself, despite his harsh words, "He wanted to protect us from whatever they will do to him, he didn't want us finding him encase we got captured and put through what he will be. He once told me 'whatever it takes' to protect his loved ones. Of course he blocked us of our only lead. Sacrificial idiot" The last two words were spoken softly, voice cracking as he bent his arm to lay on the wall and then lay his head on that arm, finally letting the tears that had been building up fall.

Artemis glanced at everyone in the room, downcast expressions on their faces. Her eyes lingered on Batman who tightly clutched a sobbing Robin to his chest, arms tightening at every thought that passed through his head.

Were they really all so broken without Nightwing?

She made her way over to Wally, footsteps soft and had eve softer as he laid it on his shaking shoulder. But her voice was firm, "He gave you a task to do Wally, I think it best that you do it now."

He looked up at her through wet eyelashes, looking oh so very broken, before his face tightened in resolve and his shoulders straightened noticeably, "Right," his voice was hoarse and blunt but did not crack again as he went to retrieve what he needed form Wing's room.

Everyone looked up as he re-entered, clutching tightly to a small object, no doubt the communicator. There were tear tracks on his freckled cheeks, but his eye's has hardened.

He too had found his resolve; they would get Nightwing back, whatever it took.

Wally pressed a button on the side of the device and a small holo-screen appeared above, Kaldur's face on it.

"Yes Nightw-" Kaldur's voice cut off abruptly as he saw who was calling him, and the entire Justice family stood behind that caller. "Wally?" his voice was questioning, uncertain.

Wally's tone was hard, unwavering in reply, "Nightwing has ordered you home immediately, he says your mission is aborted."

Kaldur's eyes shone with confusion, "What, why? I'm just about to infiltrate the Light, why pull me out now? It seems stupid; I'm in the perfect position to get any information needed? Why-"

Wally cut him off, "Nightwing has been compromised." The sentence was blunt, cold, but had the desired effect.

Kaldur's manor and facial expression changed abruptly, eyes narrowing and lips drawing tight, "I'm on my way." And the transmission was shut off.

Twenty minutes later when Kaldur arrived, Wally was slumped against the wall, knees up, elbows on knees, and face in hands. Robin was still in Batman's arms and Conner had placed an arm around M'gann; but the atmosphere had changed, it was now full of quiet determination.

Kaldur was told what happened and Batman began trying to recover the information or find anything on Nightwing's whereabouts using the base's computer systems. They were not having much luck when M'gann piped up, voice hesitant as if only just understanding something.

"Two years ago, Nightwing came into the cave with waves of guilt rolling off him. This was back before I could completely control my powers and so when someone's emotions were really strong I caught glimpses into their thoughts. The thoughts were broken, well guarded and confusing, but now, they make more sense. From what I understand, he was never one to let important information just go, he liked to keep it encase it was useful later. But Batman didn't agree, he wanted to get rid of some information Wing considered important and in order to please Batman he deleted it, or so Batman thought. In actuality he created his own account somewhere only he knew of and only he could access and transferred the information to there. It became a safe place he stored any information he thought might come in handy in the future. Nightwing didn't like getting rid of information of the liked he likely found at Cadmus, there is a huge chance he stored it in this account. If you can find it and crack whatever protection he has on it, then we can find him." Her voice had grown stronger, more determined and she stared directly at Batman as she said it.

Barely a second passed and Batman, Batgirl and Robin were at the computers hacking away, searching, fighting their way through firewalls for a lead.

M'gann had given them a clue, they had a chance now and they would take it.

And they would find their precious bird.

* * *

Cadmus Project Weapon Facility

October 14th l 08.36

He had fought against them at first, with everything he had, every skill he knew.

But they stripped him of his mask and weapons and injected a serum into his blood.

The pain was incredible and he blacked out before they had even finished tying him to the medical table in the experimentation room.

When he came too, he was strapped tightly to a white table in a white room, surrounded by sharp equipment.

He was also six.

It appeared the serum had worked just as it had said in the file; it had de-aged him ten years. And if he didn't get out before two months was up then they would be able to inject him with another serum that erased his memories without killing him through a reaction of the serums that would occur if they were mixed before two months. And it was all in order to then bring him up as their own personal weapon.

That's why they wanted the team, to create an army of super powered beings who only did what they said. An unstoppable army.

And Nightwing knew what came next, dreaded it and watched in fear as scientists with cruel expressions entered the entirely too white room and surrounded his table. They had to wait two months before they could begin to make him truly theirs and so they would spend those two months toughening his six year old body through every form of torture they could dream up.

Metal probes were attached to his bare and pale skin and Nightwing's voice echoed over the laughs of the cruel scientists as he screamed in agony at the volts of electricity dancing through his skin. Nightwing's scream was heart-wrenching and blood-boiling and uncontrollable, but his strapped hands weren't as he clenched his small fists tight in bitter anger at his own helplessness.

His wings were clipped; and without its wings, a bird cannot fly.

* * *

**Just to be clear October 14th is when he woke up. Wow, I've only had this up for a day and I've had loads of readers, thanks guys :)**

**Oh, and ages, they're:**

**Nightwing-16**

**Artemis-18**

**Wally-18**

**Conner-well he can't age so his body is 16**

**M'gann-18**

**Kaldur-19**

**Zatanna-16**

**Robin-12**

**Beetle-14**

**Batgirl-16**

**Well there all around these ages and the team knewly has members such as Beetle, with Robin having only just joined and Richard newly Nightwing. Wally and Artemis don't quit in my story.**

**Um, I think thats everything, any quereies than ask.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3:Grounded

So Not Feeling the Aster

Grounded

Mount Justice

December 5th l 16:19

It was just a week off of two months since their precious bird had disappeared into enemy hands without a trace. Their idea for a lead had as of yet turned up nothing but they continued to blindly search everywhere for the mysterious account through all hours of the day.

Barbra and Tim would only leave the computers for school and sleep (though the sleep was only when Bruce commanded it in that fatherly, worried voice of his and they only listened because he sounded oh so tired of this searching and so much like he was hovering dangerously on the edge of defeat with desperation shining more in his voice every time he spoke).

Likewise, Bruce would only leave the computers to sleep (though very rarely and only when Alfred- who had come to help out with the search and chores around the mountain- wouldn't let him do anything else).

The Bat family was desperate, so desperate in fact that they didn't care to use their masks and cowls anymore, all of the Justice now knew who they-and consequently Dick-was because they didn't care about that anymore, it didn't matter, they just wanted their bird home in their arms. All of the Justice family did.

Was that really so much to ask? Had the Bats of all people not lost enough of their precious people as it was?

Cramping of fingers speeding across keyboards at inhuman speeds constantly was not felt or acknowledged as the only thoughts and cares these people had was of their lost bird. What did their pain matter when surely Dick was going through worse each day they failed o locate and save him? And with these thoughts the typing just increased in pace, the faces became more determined, the searching rushing by in a blur of screens so that even the Flashes and Supers barely had time to read it before it was gone again.

They would find their precious Bird.

Each of the team had taken up permanent residence in the Mountain, unable to stay away long encase they weren't there when new information popped up. The black circles beneath each of their eyes grew everyday as they became more bloodshot and sad. Little sleep was to be had by any, nightmares often plaguing those who had been on the mission with Wing, regret at not saving him obvious in the drawn lines of their faces. Food was eaten less and less, only the bare minimum being eaten by Wally, even when Alfred cooked their favourites to perfection with that great culinary skill of his that Dick had loved so much. And as each day passed, they all began to spend longer and longer just staring into space or at a wall thinking, with the occasional silent streams slipping out of their tired eyes.

Each of them was slowly sinking into a black pit of depression without their guiding light to fight to pull them back out again.

And even worse than the depression was the feeling of worry that gnawed away at their stomachs each hour they were wake. The worry that they would be too late, that all they would find would be a barely recognisable bloody and mangled pale corpse of a boy they once knew. The worry that when they did find him, he would never be the same again.

A terrifying thought indeed.

And it was just as the youngest were about to break under the overwhelming pressure with no comfort to ever be offered that Barbra's voice rang out through the cave in a tone far too joyful and cheerful and hopeful for the current situation and atmosphere. That her words made all their faces come alight with new hope, and determination once again began burning like the fires of hell in their eyes.

"I found it! The account, I found it! It was in such an obvious place, I can't believe we didn't look there before, I mean this is Dick we're talking about, he always had the odd and adorable little quirks so of course it would be in a place like this, so easy to find we just completely overlooked it, thinking far to complicatedly for the likes of how his mind would work for something like this and-" she cut off from her joyous rant abruptly realising that she was, well, _ranting_ at everyone with a big, relieved smile on her beautiful face, the smile turned sheepish, "Well, I found it."

Batman rushed over, hope obvious in his eyes and his voice as he spoke sounded like he was speaking through a choking lump, "Finally, oh my god, finally." The words were breathed out in a sigh of relief when he saw the proof of her statement with his eyes. His shoulders appeared to sag and relax for a second.

And then he was back to being strong and determined Batman again, pulling the cowl back over his face as he strode over to his computer and pulled up the account on his computer and began typing once again.

"All of you, pull up the account on any available computer and start trying any password you can think of that my son might have used," Batman's voice was unwavering and the rest of the people present in the cave were at computers and typing frantically before anyone could have said 'Nightwing'.

Because this was important, they were one step closer to finding their bird, and their resolve had been hardened at the breakthrough.

_We're coming Dick_ was the one thought that ran through all of their heads as they typed furiously, faces set in determination and hearts beating rapidly at the hope of getting their bird back home.

* * *

Cadmus Project Weapon Facility

December 5th l 17:53

Everything hurt, from his throat to the tips of his snapped fingers (that had been a traumatic one as he had heard each bone slowly snap in the quietness of the room). It hurt for him to continue on so strong, to not give in to them and the pain and just break down in sobs. It hurt for him to continue to scream a scream he could not withhold as it ripped from his raw throat every time another part of his body was 'toughened up'.

But he ignored the pain anyway, because he had to escape, because if he didn't escape in the next week then he would lose everything that made him him; the memories, the emotions that came with those memories.

Everything.

And that was the one thing he truly feared about what they would do to him.

He couldn't bear the thought of forgetting his loved ones to the point where his sacrifice would be in vain because he'd be the one that ended up hurting them and fighting them and-

A terrifying thought.

And so when one of the scientists came in to re-administer the de-ageing drug he glared at them with all the intensity of sixteen year old him despite his six year old body and accompanying six year old emotions. His glare full of hatred and disgust as his mind whirled to think of a plan to get himself out.

And this time when the drug was administered, the scientist ignoring his burning glare, he did not give them the satisfaction of a heart-wrenching scream as his body writhed and jerked. He instead concentrated on his loved ones and his need to escape for their sakes and that gave him the strength to overcome the pain to the point where this time he did not black out for hours, he did not cry nor scream and when the scientist scowled at him for the loss of that scream the scientist loved to hear so much in his sick and twisted way, Dick smirked in an infuriatingly Nightwing like way.

The scientist stormed out in a foul mood and Dick's smirk increased at the satisfaction at that tiny bit of payback and suddenly the drug didn't quite hurt so much.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 12th l 02:36

The mountain was quiet in restless sleep as its occupants took a quick break from their furious typing and thinking. It had been a week and they had been so far unable to find the correct password, but they had yet to give up, they would never give up.

Zatanna crept silently through the halls, still in her pyjamas (well more like track bottoms and a large-on her-top of Nightwing's) but using the stealth she had picked up from spending so much time with Nightwing to move about without waking people from the sleep they were in dire need of.

Something had occurred to her as she lay in bed trying to sleep, knowing Dick would be chewing her out if he saw how tired she looked, an epiphany of sorts.

She had an idea for a password, and it seemed kind of ridiculous but she had to try it because there was the possibility, however slight, that it could be right.

It was something Dick had said to her once, as they sat together on the couch, relaxed and in love, watching the simple Childs movie that Dick seemed to have a soft spot for-though really that was no surprise considering _Lilo & Stitch_ was about family and he had lost his so young. The movie that made her laugh and smile and call him a sap, a cute and handsome sap, but a sap none the less.

He had loved this one line in it, this one line that made his heart clench and swell all at once and always brought tears to his stunningly blue eyes (because she already knew who he was before this whole catastrophe and so she was allowed to see those bright eyes that always seemed to dance with humour) and Zatanna had had the idea that that line could be the key- it would be so like him after all, to use such a ridiculous but adorable thing that anyone would be unlikely to ever think of.

But Zatanna had thought of it, because they loved each other and knew all the others secrets. (Except, apparently, the one about this account, and she would admit she was a little peeved about that).

She typed in the password with hope gleaming in her wide eyes as she bit her lip in anticipation, her fingers trembling slightly as she hit the enter button. Time seemed to move so very slowly as she held her hands in front of her lips in a prayer like position, took one deep, shaking breath and stared unblinkingly a the screen as it registered the password she had typed.

And then those two beautiful words lit up the screen in all their simple glory.

_Password Accepted_.

And she shouted with joy.

And everyone came rushing out of their rooms to discover what had happened and froze as one when their eyes took in the screen and then huge smiles spread over their faces as some of them too whooped with joy.

They each separated to their rooms to change into their mission uniforms, much to energised to sleep now, and knowing that today would be the day that they went to rescue their beloved bird.

Batman was the first back, eyes sweeping over the information they needed quickly and efficiently, hands typing and clicking away as he separated the details the team would need to know for the mission about to be given to them into a separate file of his own.

It was at 17:16 that the team chosen (consisting of Batman, Batgirl, Superboy, Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Kidflash, Artemis, Green Lantern, M'gann, Kaldur and Zatanna) deployed to Nightwing's location using the Bioship, the details from the mission debriefing circling in their minds.

They didn't bother to land quietly or try to hide their presence because they wanted Cadmus to know that they were there; to witness their anger and fear it.

And as they stormed the building Cadmus had so appropriately named their 'Project Weapon' facility with eyes blazing in righteous anger and the one goal of saving Nightwing in their minds, Zatanna thought of what the password had been, of how appropriate it was in this situation and of how wise the words in that silly little children's movie had been.

A soft smile came to her face as her eyes blazed with fury and she flung spells at the enemy with a voice booming with power.

_Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind_.

* * *

Cadmus Project Weapon Facility

December 12th l 18:29

In the end it was Artemis who found him. Found him screaming in agony through a barely there voice in a rough and pained throat.

Artemis who saw red at the sight of her little brother (and that was a very appropriate term at the moment) being tortured as cruel scientists laughed gleefully as if it were nothing but a fun game.

Artemis who found herself unconsciously drawing on her assassin roots and shooting deadly arrows into fatal anatomy of vile scientists with no remorse.

Artemis who ignored the bodies bleeding out from agonising wounds around her as she rushed to her little bird and ripped the restraints and tubes and needles away from him just in time to stop some strange bubbling and purple serum from entering his blood stream.

Artemis who gathered him tightly into her arms and held him lovingly against her chest as he sobbed with unbridled relief into her chest all the while trembling in pain mixed with relief as if he knew he was safe now, despite the haze of pain fuelled confusion he should have been in.

Artemis who gently rocked him back and forth with herself as she whispered sweet nothings for assurance into his small ears and salty tears poured down her face to soak his raven hair.

In the end it was Artemis who saved him.

She stood up on strong legs despite the shaking of the rest of her body and held him gingerly to herself, protecting him against the world, shielding his eyes from the bleeding bodies of his captors and the blood stained equipment that had no doubt been used on him.

His trembling had slowed as she had rocked his slight frame and he took a shuddering breath as if gathering himself to be strong for all of them again in this time of pain and misery, to be strong for them like he usually was, to protect them and assure them and hide his own pain.

But Artemis wouldn't have that this time. So she clutched him tighter to herself and made a promise that they would be the strong ones this time, that they would be the ones to hold him as he wept and screamed in his sleep, as he had done for them on so many occasions.

They wouldn't let him hide his pain this time, because they would work through it with him, together, as a _family_.

Her hold and embrace of him was warm and gentle despite the way she clung to him tightly, as if afraid to lose him again. She clung in a protective way and he found himself relaxing in her arms, contented to let her take him away from that place, trusting her to take him home.

She carried him through the halls, fires blazing on each side of her and battles still commencing between the Justice family and some of Cadmus's weapons. But she only had eyes for the young, hurt but relaxed little boy who held tightly to her top as she carried him in her arms.

His eyes were bright and soft and _knowing_ and she knew that he was still their Nightwing, that the torture had not changed him, that he knew full well what was going on around him. And that he didn't fear it in the slightest because he _trusted_ her to get him out safe_._

He had always _trusted_ her.

And so she smiled softly down at him through her teary eyes and let a small relieved bark of laughter bubble up from her chest and escape from her lips as she seated herself in the Bioship and again hugged him tight before sitting him comfortably on her lap, leaning into her as his azure eyes drooped sleepily. But he did not sleep, because even now he was more worried about his family than himself and he had to see them all come back safe before he would let sleep overtake him in this warm and comfortable environment he now found himself in.

She kept one arm gently around her little bird as she raised her hand to the comm. Link and said the words they had all been anxiously waiting for since this whole thing had started, "I have him. He is safe and fine, if not a lot beaten up, and waiting for you all to come back as well. Return to the Bioship, it's time to go home." And everyone could hear the soft smile in her voice as she gazed lovingly down at the small but strong minded and strong willed boy in her arms.

Wally and Flash were the first back on the Bioship, there within seconds, and Nightwing held nothing back in the bright, toothy, and tired smile he gave them. And he continued to give that smile to all of them as each of them returned, and the smile reached his eyes and everyone knew that he was okay, not completely great (he had been tortured) but okay, and set to get even better with some tender loving care (because they would all be ravishing him with it until his only screams were those of annoyance) and he would be their strong, confident, if not fearless leader again before they knew it. Because that was just how Dick was, always looking at the bright side and never giving up.

Artemis held him tight on her lap the entire way back to the cave-she wouldn't even pass him onto Batman when he boarded the ship-and no one made her give him up, because she had been the one to save him and she had been the one that had had to hear his soul-shattering screams as she did and so she was the one more than anyone right then that needed his comforting presence in her arms to know that he really was there, really was safe. He fell asleep quickly and contentedly in Artemis's arms, his sleep peaceful and Artemis was the one to gently carry him off the Bioship and take him to his Mountain bedroom and lay him softly on his bed and sit at his bedside (though Batman was the other side) holding his small hand until she too fell asleep, a relieved smile on her face, with her head on his bed right next to the hand she held.

Finally, their little bird was home safe and though his wings were clipped, they would be healed, and he would be grounded for a little while as they healed, but only a little while, and that knowledge had them all going to sleep with contented smiles and finally having the first good night's rest they had had in a long time.

Nightwing was home safe, and though currently grounded, he would fly again.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 13th l 12:03

Dick woke up around midday, still six years old (although he hadn't expected anything else), aching all over and stomach rumbling loudly. But all the same he felt rather contented, because he was safe and he hadn't lost himself.

He sat up slowly, knowing that he would hurt as he did from past experience (and oh how good it was to still have that knowledge of past experience), and looked around the room.

Artemis-who still clutched his hand and was still asleep on the edge of his bed-, Alfred and Zatanna, sat to the right of him and Bruce, Tim and Barbra sat to his left (masks off, though he found he really wasn't all that surprised, what with all the stress they must have gone through). Wally and the rest of the team had taken up various positions around the room and even some of the Justice League had squashed themselves into the rather crowded room as well.

Dick found his eyes softening at the sight of them all, so obviously worried about him.

Artemis awoke from her slumber as Dick's hand shifted in hers and he winced slightly as she unconsciously gripped tighter. She blinked slowly a few times as she lifted her head from the bed, still not releasing his six year old hand.

It was only as her eyes settled on his sat up form and she breathed his name "Nightwing" before throwing her arms around him for a brief but tight hug that the rest of the rooms occupants realised he had awoken.

And oh did the bright smiles that spread across their faces at the sight of him relatively okay warm his heart.

He took the glass of water offered to him by Alfred with a grateful nod and gulped it down rather quickly, sighing in content at the soothing feeling on his sore throat.

He looked down at his lap and his voice was soft when he spoke, "You came for me."

It was Zatanna who replied in a choked voice, tears in her relieved eyes "Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind." Dick's head had jerked up to look at her in surprise at the first word and he smiled gently, lovingly at her. The tears spilled over, "Your password. We would never have found you without it and its ironic how appropriate it is here." Nobody could have agreed more.

However, despite these words that always brought tears to his eyes, it wasn't until his father spoke in a choked and relieved voice of his own that dick broke down.

"Dick..." was the one simple word and with its quiet utterance Dick flung himself at his father, clinging to him and sobbing into his chest as Bruce clutched him tightly in his strong arms that seemed so huge in comparison to Dick's young form.

Half an hour later Dick had calmed down, though he still sat on his father's lap, and everyone's tears had finally stopped.

"Sorry," Dick's small childlike voice said, "The uncontrollable emotions of a six year old come with the body."

Bruce frowned, "There's no need to apologise; you shouldn't need to control your emotions after such an experience, especially around your family." Dick smiled up at him in return and the room's occupants found themselves smiling with him. "Um, about your age, is there a way to fix it?" Bruce's voice was almost hesitant.

Dick smiled brightly in return, that cheeky 'I know something you don't' look on his too young and yet adorable face, "It will wear off. They administered it weekly to keep me this age, though I think they only did it weekly to speed up the process of getting me used to it in order to be able to erase my memories without a reaction of the different drugs killing me. It will wear off, suddenly and unexpectedly, and I don't know how long it will take, but it will wear off."

And everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"Until then we best keep ourselves busy. I'm gonna assume you retrieved those files and I think if we reverse engineer that ageing serum then we can fix Conner's ageing problem. And don't tell me it's best if I don't do any work because we all know I can't go out in the field like this and I get antsy when I'm not doing anything. I may have the emotions of a six year old but I still have the genius mind of sixteen year old me. I will be working on this." The usual stubborn determination of Nightwing in his young voice sounded more cute than threatening.

Bruce chuckled at the sound, "I wasn't going to suggest you don't do any work Dick because I know you, and you're right, you do get restless. However, I think we've all done enough in the last two months to warrant a day of rest, so how about we leave that for tomorrow and instead grab some lunch and all settle down in the living room to watch that age appropriate and situation appropriate film of yours, hmm?" Bruce got a humorous glint in his eye when Dick glared at him at the words 'age appropriate' and smiled when he got an adorable smile from his son in response to his suggestion.

Alfred left to make lunch-no doubt a glorious one-and Bruce stood up, carrying his now youngest son with him, and strode into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch and settling Dick in his lap. Dick had no complaints, he had six year old emotions at the moment and he liked how he felt safe and warm in his father's arms.

And if he snuggled close to his father, well then, that was just his six year old emotions speaking of course.

Everyone settled down around them, on the floor and on the chairs, all content to watch the movie that had saved their little bird. When the food came they munched on it happily, eyes glued to the television screen.

They were the picture of the perfect, if not sometimes dysfunctional, family.

And as he sat on his father's lap on the couch surrounded by his family and watching one of his favourite movies of all time, Nightwing found that he was okay with how things were at the moment.

Because he knew he would fly again soon enough; but for now, he would just have to accept that he was grounded.

* * *

**One more chapter to go.**

**I meant to have this up earlier but it took me longer than expected to write...so...sorry about that :/**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4:Flight

So Not Feeling the Aster

Flight

Mount Justice

December 18th l 14:00

The mountain was mostly silent, the members of the team at school (none of them having the excuse of sickening worry to stop them going anymore) and the league up to their own business. It was this silence that meant Nightwing's speedy tapping along the computers keyboard echoed throughout the empty cave. The tapping was loud in the silence (and indeed it was extremely silent compared to the frantic background noise that had been occupying it every moment of every day since Nightwing's capture), but Nightwing didn't notice it due to being so wrapped up in his work.

Not much had happened since his release, other than the slowly receding panic that had kept the halls of the mountain company for two months leaving a noticeable calm behind it, and the justice family found themselves returning to their lives as if the capture had never happened. Though really that's not all that surprising since the only thing noticeable to everyone as a reminder of it was Nightwing's body and emotions still being that of a six year old.

Nightwing tapped away, entranced in his work, his fingers speeding over the keyboard and eyes zipping across the screen. He was working on remaking the ageing serum into a cure for Superboy and he spent every moment he could doing just that, not that he had much else to do in his injured and six year old body, but none the less if there had been something else he could do people would be hard pressed to tear him away from the screen.

When Nightwing set his mind on doing something that something always got done.

And so it happened that Nightwing was so entranced in his work he did not notice Batman striding in to the room, and yes striding in, not zapping in through the zeta beam, because as much as it irked Dick, Bruce insisted (though with his glare not words) that Dick was in the body of a six year old with six year old emotions and therefore needed his father near at all times encase he hurt himself or needed something (like a hug) as six year olds are so want to do.

Bruce strode over to his son, cowl down and fatherly look on his face before asking in a stern voice, "Dick, how long have you been on that?"

Dick groaned audibly (just like sixteen year old him would) as his fingers abruptly stopped sliding over the keyboard before replying in a frustrated voice, "Five hours"

"That long? Dick you know you're not allowed on the computer that long, it will damage your eyes. Go get some exercise, or better yet do some private physio for your leg. And have you stopped for lunch yet? You need to make time for lunch."

Dick groaned again, very tempted to hit his head against the keyboard. Bruce had become even more overbearing and protective since his return and Dick honestly believed it was because Bruce couldn't help thinking of him as a helpless six year old despite his mind still being intact.

And for a teenager (which despite everything, Dick still was) being treated like a child is the most irritating thing.

He wearily and exasperatedly dragged himself up from the chair he had been sat on for five hours and said, "Right. Lunch. Getting lunch now." And then rolled his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen.

After lunch(which had irritated Dick even more because Bruce had to make it due to him being too small to reach anything), Dick took himself off to the training room whilst Batman finally left him in peace as he went back to his own work.

Dick took a deep breath as he jumped up to grasp the lowest of the parallel bars. His face became blank in concentration as he slowly began to swing, testing out the durability of the body he currently occupied. He swung forwards and backwards and round and round, holding handstands and twists as he gained momentum. Then, at the peak of his swing, he released the bar and flew through the air towards the other one. His body was perfectly in line, his muscles able to bear his weight and his flawless skills in acrobatics not affected even a little bit by his current predicament.

His form was pristine.

And then his hands grasped the bar and a sharp pain shot through his arm, originating where his fingers had been shattered when he was tortured.

On reflex he released the bar and dropped to the floor, a heavy fall, where he convulsed lightly as he gripped his hand to his chest in agonising pain.

His breathing began to calm a few minutes later as his convulsing stopped and he became aware that he was curled in the foetal position, his back ached like hell and his cheeks were soaked where unbidden tears had made salty tracks. He sat up slowly; breathing deeply, as he gingerly moved his hand from his chest in order to see it.

It shook uncontrollably and he narrowed his eyes as he clenched it into a fist in order to prevent the shaking.

The fleeting thought that he was lucky he remembered to put the cameras on a loop passed through his mind, otherwise Bruce would have been all over him and, strictly speaking, he wasn't actually allowed to be doing acrobatics yet; he would've been grounded for a month!

He moved his eyes back to the bars as he stood up and his face set itself in a look of determination, the kind of determination you don't mess with once Nightwing's got the idea in his mind.

Dick began his routine again, spinning and swinging and flipping, and this time when he gripped the second bar he just grit his teeth and carried on his routine through the now expected pain.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 19th l 02:04

Dick tossed and turned in his bed, sweat dripping down from his clammy forehead as his sleeping face twisted in anguish. His hands clutched the sheets twisted around his small form as his breath came from his mouth in harsh gasps. His constant shifting and squirming were the only sounds in the quiet room in the late hour of the night, but the young boy remained unaware of this as his sleeping mind was plagued by cruel memories twisted into terrifying nightmares.

_The dream started as any other dream; lovely and happy and fun. It was a memory of his time in the circus when he was happy with his parents. He was six and small (he had always been small compared to others his age) and the big top seemed so very big to him. It was big and wondrous and he was so happy._

_He watched as his parents flipped and swung on the trapeze with huge smiles on their faces as they caused others to smile too. His parents looked into each other's eyes with a bright and burning love for each other shining there and when they looked at him the same love shone in their eyes for him._

_The little family was very happy._

_And then the dream took a turn for the worst._

_Dick watched as his mother swung and flipped and was caught by his father and then the catastrophe happened._

_As if in slow motion the trapeze snapped with the extra weight (as if to appear an accident) and the smiles and laughs his parents made switched to looks of fear and screams of terror. The audience shrieked in fright and Dick's mother mouthed that she loved him with tears in her sad blue eyes._

_And then they were falling as they clung to each other and Dick was watching in silent shock as his parents lived their last moments._

_Then as dreams do his twisted and deformed again._

_And now Dick was falling and screaming and he couldn't breathe through his panicking terror. He felt as if he were choking as his chest constricted. Blackness surrounded him on all sides and it seemed as if his fall into the abyss was never ending._

_But then with a sharp pain and a dull thud he landed and bounced once with a sharp gasp on his lips._

_But the sharp gasp turned into a terror filled scream as the room where he had landed suddenly flooded white and constraints formed out of nowhere to constrain him and bind him to the steel table on which he had apparently landed._

_The light in his face was too bright and burned his eyes as he opened them wide. They only widened in fear as four men in white lab coats leaned over him with manic grins as creepy and wide as the jokers._

_One strapped five small white circles attached to wires to his body (some part or Dick knew they were electrodes) and his breath hitched at what was to come._

_And then he screamed and writhed and convulsed in uncontrollable pain as a strong electric current was transmitted through his body._

_Over all the sound he made (with the screaming and the rattling of the metal constraints as he writhed) the creepy, cruel and manic laughter of the men in lab coats stood out as it echoed around him._

As the strong current in his nightmare ripped through him Dick shot up in bed, eyes wide and fearful as tears made tracks down his flushed cheeks and a harsh, heart-wrenching scream ripped itself from his parched throat.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 19th l 02:07

Wally knew for a fact that he wasn't the only one that woke up with a start as the heart-breaking scream ripped through the Mountain. However, he also knew that he was the first to react.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing Wally was up and speeding towards Dick's room. He threw the door open with no care for the sound it would make as it banged against the wall (everyone would be awake now anyway after that scream that still echoed in the halls) and was at Dick's side, holding him to his chest as he shook uncontrollably, before even a second had passed.

He whispered words of comfort and soothing noises into Dick's ear as he rubbed circles into Dick's back. Wally was well aware of the way the boy clutched onto him like a lifeline, just as he was well aware that the boy's teenage mind was beginning to catch up to his six year old emotions.

Wally watched, still murmuring low, soothing words, as Dick's mind caught up and he visibly took a deep breath to clam himself down and made an obvious effort to stop the tears and shaking.

Dick had almost succeeded when the others arrived at his room and so he pushed himself away from Wally and gave a shaky laugh as he wiped his face. Wally was almost sad to feel the warmth leave him.

Dick sighed at the looks of panic and worry on his families faces. This always happened when his nightmares got a grip on him. Dick could hide pain from them when he was awake, but the emotional pain that plagued him when he slept was unavoidable. If he had been his usual sixteen year old self he could have caught his automatic reactions in time and stopped the scream that had made its way out of his mouth, but sadly he still had a six year olds body and that proved to be throwing everything out of whack.

He smiled and waved everyone off; telling them that it was just a dream, as he more or less shoved them out of his room. But as he laid back down to go back to sleep he couldn't help but wish for everything to go back to normal, at least to set his loved ones minds at rest.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 24 l 21:46

The explosion was unexpected.

A few League members and the Team were sat in the living room of the cave watching a movie together and relaxing happily due to a recent break in urgent missions. Outsiders would say that they all looked like a cute little family snuggled up together despite the odd clothes the majority of them wore. It had been a while since Dick had been saved and they thought they were safe, they thought Cadmus had given up.

They were wrong.

One of the walls of the cave blew up, deafening all ear drums and sending a few flying. Debris rained down on everyone as they tried to get their bearings after the loud and shocking explosion. The room was dusty and dark and coughs from all on the receiving end of the explosion could be heard.

Batgirl looked up as she bought herself on to her hands and knees next to the wall she had been thrown into. Her back seared in pain between the shoulder blades where it had hit the wall and she felt dizzy as she raised her head to survey the scene. Reaching up to her head she felt a tender spot just to the side of her temple and when she bought her hand back down there was a fair amount of blood on it, obviously some debris had hit it. She cringed in pain at the thought of the damage but chose to ignore it as she pulled her Bat cowl up over her head. She went to locate her friends with her eyes but as she did a coughing fit racked through her aching ribs, no doubt due to the dust swirling in the air of the room. She almost panicked when her hand came away from her mouth with blood on it, but then she realised that she had bit her lip when she was flung against the wall.

Batgirl took a breath and finally looked up. Through the dark she could see an unscathed Red Robin flinging bat-a-rangs at the enemies whilst simultaneously fighting in hand-to-hand combat with some of them. To his left Flash sped about in a red blur, de-arming their opponents and knocking them over. On the other side of the room Kid Flash did the same. A bruised looking Zatanna flung spell after spell through echoing, powerful words at her enemies and next to her Blue Beetle spoke to what seemed like himself as he fought in his Azure, beetle shaped armour. Standing back-to-back fighting were Artemis and her mentor Green Arrow as they shot arrow after arrow at their opponents. Superboy fought in sync with Superman almost as if they really were brothers and their flawless syncing was almost formidable in the ensuing chaos.

But what drew Batgirl's eyes and terrified her was the sight of a determined M'gann and a furious Batman protecting an unconscious Richard Grayson-Wayne.

The small, unconscious boy looked nothing like their brave and strong leader Nightwing as he lay against the wall where he had been flung. His bruised and battered body looked unnaturally fragile in the dim lighting and Batgirl could see blood seeping through his clothes from what was likely a small but deep wound to his side from some stray debris.

Seeing the person she considered her little brother (especially now with the serum in effect) so fragile and hurt, Batgirl felt a mixture of the determination M'gann felt and the Fury etched on Batman's face wash through her. Shaking off her daze she stood up and faced the hole the explosion had created and threw herself into the battle.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 24th l 22:01

Red Robin was beginning to feel the exhaustion of constant fighting settling in. His breath came out heavy and his movements, usually swift and graceful, became more sluggish as time passed.

Tim wouldn't admit it, but he was scared.

Usually when he was in battle his big brother was right there with him. If he was in danger Nightwing would come swooping in like a magnificent bird to save the day. When he fought with his brother at his side Tim knew he was always safe, no matter how bad things got.

But now, his big brother was six and unconscious and his Dad and Batgirl were fighting with fury fuelling them, something Dick had always frowned on because Dick had always said anger clouded your mind. And to top it all off, the enemies appeared endless. It didn't matter how many he knocked down because more just kept streaming through the hole they had made.

Red Robin knew these people were Cadmus and that they were here for his brother and as much as that fuelled his determination it also bought fear to his heart. Their numbers were endless, what if they succeeded? What if they took Dick? What if they never got to see him again?

The thought was nauseating and if Tim dwelled on it, if he stopped fighting for even a minute, then that numbing fear would overwhelm him.

Knocking an enemy in front of him unconscious Tim sensed another behind him but wasn't fast enough and got knocked to the floor. His eyes widened in fear behind the domino mask as the Cadmus employee rose his gun to shoot Tim point blank.

Tim's eyes narrowed in sudden confusion as he saw a black gloved hand tap the Cadmus creep on the shoulder. The enemy turned around at the tap...and met with a black gloved fist in his face. As the enemy fell unconscious to the ground Tim's saviour was revealed and the little bird couldn't help but gasp as a joyful smile spread across his face.

For there stood Nightwing in all his sixteen year old glory with a smirk resting on his face.

* * *

Mount Justice

December 24th l 21:57

Dick woke up to chaos.

All around him were loud noises and flashing lights and constant fighting. He lay on the floor dazed and just slowly blinking as he took in the scene around him.

When he did it was like he suddenly came crashing back down to earth.

He shot up into a sitting position, eyes wide as he took in the battlefield that had once been there living room that lay before him.

Directly in front of him there was a huge hole in the wall and scattered around the room were bits of debris. His family fought as a barrier preventing any enemies reaching him and dick couldn't help but smile at how strong they all looked.

But then he realised that they were tired and getting hurt and being slowly beaten down by the constant waves of their enemies. They were fighting a losing battle and Dick was scared for them.

He watched as Wally and Kaldur were flung into a wall by the same Cadmus mind clone thing and realised just how badly they were losing. A sudden protective feeling washed through him and it was like a trigger.

Dick collapsed back to the ground as he silently gasped in pain. He could feel the exact moment something seemed to turn on in his body, as if a flip had been switched. He lay perfectly still as the painful process of changing cells and a shifting body occurred. In what seemed like hours but was no doubt less than two minutes Dick was once again his normal self.

The serum's affects had officially and permanently disappeared.

A smirk crossing his face, Dick flung himself to his feet and slipped out of the chaotic room unnoticed to change. He closed his eyes as he pulled on his signature domino mask and took a deep breath, letting it out again his eyes snapped open and a smirk made its home o his face.

He was Nightwing again.

Nightwing stopped in the doorway to survey the battle scene and his eyes narrowed as they settled on Red Robin. He saw the enemy approach his little brothers back and knew his little brother wouldn't turn in time.

He arrived at his destination just as the enemy aimed his gun and could feel the smirk dancing on his lips as he tapped the man on his yellow clothed shoulder. The man turned and Nightwing felt and undeniably smug satisfaction make itself known through his smirk as the man toppled to the ground with what appeared to be a catalytic thud.

As if that thud was a signal the people in the room turned to stare at the newly revived Nightwing. The Cadmus army paled as Nightwing stared right back at them and they only paled more at Nightwing's words.

Nightwing's voice was smug and cold and deadly all rolled into one as he spoke, "I think when I sacrificed myself to protect my family I proved that I would do anything for them, I proved that they were my most important thing. And yet, after choosing me to turn into your weapon for the skill set I have, after knowing how hard it is to fight me, you come barging into my home and hurt those that I love. I suggest you run, because I am not happy." The look on Nightwing's face was hard and cold and all together very frightening.

Nightwing didn't know if it was his words or the tone of his voice or even anything to do with him that caused Cadmus to leave. Perhaps it was because with the serum worn off he was no use to them. But it didn't really matter, because he was safe and his family was safe and everything was right with the world again, so to speak.

Nightwing couldn't help but smile as his family began to fling themselves at him and hug him tight, he couldn't help but smile and laugh and hug back as their joyous laughter rang in his ears, because everything was going to be okay.

Tonight they would rebuild (and really it wouldn't take very long what with their super powers and all) and tomorrow they would spend a happy Christmas together as the odd but lovely family they were. Hey, Dick might even coax a smile out of Bruce as they all sat around the Christmas tree opening presents.

But all of that would come later, right now, Nightwing was just going to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Yeah..very late chapter and extra late for a christmas ending...I'm Sorry. But I hope you liked it anyway. :)**


End file.
